The ultimite evil
by Luna the Darkness Princess
Summary: Zak's pov. Kaya's and Zak's life has been hard since they're parents were murdered and they are the heart and soul of the crimson dragon. Not very good I know but the plot keeps changing in my head and that's all I have for sure. But I will have a better summery hopefully soon. Kaya and Zak are my ocs . rated T for blood. NO FLAMES PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: What do you mean I don't own Yugioh 5D's? Of course I do I'm a zillionaire after all. (I don't own it and I'm not a zillionaire)  
P.S. I changed the names and they are now just Shadow users a.k.a. Shadow Mages.

The Ultimate Evil

Zak's pov.

"Zak what's h-happening?" my sister asked. What should I tell her? I don't want to scare her more that she is hmmm….. "We lost Kaya, we lost." I told her not being able to think of anything else. "What does that mean bro.?" might as well tell her the truth, "Kaya it means if the others can't stop it then we are all doomed."

Hey I bet your wondering how we got in this mess? Well it started about a year ago. Oh by the way my name is…..

"Zak! Let's go to the dueling park!" asked/begged my younger twin sister Luna. "Fine but no shadow magic ok." "Ok Lune." Did I mention we are the last shadow magic users on earth?

When we got to the park a duelist in a weird robe challenged Luna to a duel. Well damn this dudes a psychic . At the end of the duel Kaya won (like there was any doubt). Wait who's the dude sneaking up on her….oh shi-"Kaya!" damn to late they got her. All of a sudden I felt a sharp pain on the back of my neck. Before I blacked out I heard Kaya shout my name.

Sorry if it's short still kinda new at this.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds only Kaya and Zak So get off my back you damn lawyers.

"talking"

'thinking'

"_telepathy"_

'_Duel monster talking'_

Sorry forgot to put this in the first chapter.

Chapter 2

When I woke up I saw a boy hovering over me. When he saw that I was awake he called for someone, "Luna he's awake!". When Luna cane into the room I saw the most beautiful thing ever. "Oh! Good to see you awake you were out for a while." After that came silence. To break the tension I said, "Well thanks for the hospitality but I got to go re-find my sister." But Leo caught my mistake, " What do you mean rescue where is she?" "I don't know." I told them. "Well what did her kidnappers look like?" asked Luna. "Uh they had weird robes on an-" "WHAT! They shouted together "Is she a psychic dueler? We have to save her fast." "STOP! 3 things 1 no she isn't she is a Shadow mage and so am I. 2 Why do we have to rescue her fast. And 3 what do you mean 'we'?" "O.K. well 1 she is still in danger because she is in the hands of Sayer possibly the most powerful psychic duelist ever. And 2 do you even know where the Arcadia Movement H.Q. is?"said Luna. " Uhh…no and what's the Arcadia Movement?" I said "It's Sayer's 'sanctuary' for psychic duelists and other people who don't 'fit in'." Answered Leo but I barely heard him because I was talking with my sister via twin telepathy(1) _"Hey sis. Where are you?" "I'm in an office in a big building in the middle of the city." "O.K. I'm coming sis." "Please hurry Zak." _"-d. –id. KID!" shouted Leo as I shut off our link. "WHAT!" I shouted back. "Well you weren't answering kid." "Stop calling me kid Leo I'm not a kid I'm 14 and name is Zak" "Well we're 15 kid." "Stop. Calling. Me. KID!" I yelled. "Hey guys Shouldn't we get gong to rescue Zak's sister?" Luna said. "….Let's go!" Leo and I say at the sometime. "But wait how are we going to get there?" asked Luna. "Hmmmm… you 2 look trustworthy. Follow me I know how we can get there fast." I said as I took them into the shadows and used my shadow magic to teleport us outside the office Kaya told me about. Knowing that now wasn't the time to ask question Luna and Leo stayed quiet. We hide outside the door when we heard voices inside the office. "Leave me alone Sayer I don't want to join you!" "But Kaya" I heard a calming voice say "I can help you control your powers." "I know how to control them." "And we could make you feel accepted you can be with others like you." "You know nothing about me Sayer so how can you say that?" "*sigh* I was hoping it wouldn't but all well. Go Psychic Snail erase her memories!" " Go Kuribo, Kuribo Manipulation!" _'Thank Ra for her quick reflexes' _I thought as we ran through the door. "Zak!" she shouted when we came through the door "You came!" "Of course dear sister like I would abandon you. You insult me." I reply. "Who are you?" asked Sayer. "The person who going kick your butt at dueling my good sir." I say. "DUEL!" we shouted. After our wonderful shadow duel with Kaya was supporting me with her powers I teleported the 4 of back to Luna and Leo's apartment. When we got there Kaya and I promptly passed out on the floor tired after the over use of our magic cause let me tell you he's hard to beat.

So how was it? Give me 5 positive reviews and I'll post the next chapter. Constructive criticism is welcomed also.

They have rare ability only found in twins to talk telepathically.


End file.
